


Re'turcye mhi

by XDr3bELXD



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Death, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, Mandalorians (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Sad Ending, Sad Grogu | Baby Yoda, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDr3bELXD/pseuds/XDr3bELXD
Summary: Translation: Goodbye in Mando'aA very angsty short one shot.Insp: https://saqueenkawockeez.tumblr.com/post/637592087157751808/what-could-happen-in-chapter-16-i-hope-this-is
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Re'turcye mhi

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr I hate you.

Din looked at his ad'ika. 

Grogu was whimpering softly, huge tears brimming in his excessively large brown eyes. Din cradled him tighter, trying to shield him from the noise of Stormtroopers pounding on the door.

A dull sob choked in his throat. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for Grogu, his ad'ika.

There was no hope though. No furniture to hide behind, no objects for weapons, _nothing_. The vent that was there was heavily grated and planted firmly in the ceiling. Din could never open it in time. He silently prayed that one of his friends would come to the rescue, but they were all likely on the other side of the ship. There was _nothing_ he could do.

Grogu began to sniffle in fear. Din _had_ to keep him safe, _had_ to keep him alive.

Din gently pushed the helmet off his head. His Creed would be broken, but he would die shortly enough anyway. "Hey, Grogu." Din held his child in his arms, trying to exert as much love into him as he could. 

The child looked at him with trust. "Buir?"

Tears were now draining down his face. Of course, it could just be baby noises, but Grogu had said _buir_. He was his _father_.

"Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad," Din muttered softly. The words were barely audible as they competed with the clanking of the Stormtroopers. He musted an impossibly fake smile. "How about a game of hide and seek hm?"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" A commanding voice rang out. _Moff Gideon_. He would not get Din's ad'ika. He _could_ not.

Din eased the helmet over Grogus tiny face. His ears were comically too big for it, but his ad'ika was small enough that he could fit. "You're going to be okay. It's just a game. It's alright-"

A solid clang signalled the door about to break.

"Re'turcye mhi," Din whispered. "It's alright."

"DJARIN!"

Din hunched protectively over the helmet as a searing laser pierced into his flesh from the gaps of his armour. 

Moff Gideon kicked him to the side. "Where is the child? Where is it?!"

The helmet rested as silent and solid as a stone over his chest. Din kept his mouth firmly closed. He would not scream. He _had_ to be strong for his ad'ika.

"Hidden then." Gideon mused. "A shame, for there's no further use in your existence I suppose."

The darksaber wrenched into his heart.

\--=-=--

Grogu cowered in terror inside the too-large helmet. If he peered enough through the visor, he could see his buir. Staring into the eyes of the enemy, as brave as he always was.

Tears dampened his robe as the life drained out of his buir's body.

The last words seemed to echo in the tiny space.

"Re'turcye mhi," Din's ghost smiled at him. "It's alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ad'ika = child
> 
> Buir = parent
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad = I know your name as my child - adoption vow
> 
> Re'turcye mhi = goodbye
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave a comment!


End file.
